Cosas de la edad
by MiriMaxwell
Summary: Una biblioteca. Una amistad. Un recuerdo. Foro Groovy Mutations, reto: "Mutante, LGBT y orgulloso".


**Cosas de la edad**

Jean Grey acomodaba los libros de la biblioteca, los de estantes más altos se ponían en su sitio por medio de su telequinesis. En las afueras, se escuchaba el ruido de los muchachos con sus juegos absurdos. Kurt dejaba una estela de humo, y esquivaba las espinas de Spike. Scott pulía su auto por segunda vez, porque una sola pasada no era suficiente para conseguir el brillo adecuado. Rogue se mantenía debajo la sombra de un árbol, concentrada en su lectura, sólo alzó la mirada cuando Kurt apareció a su lado.

Jean se contagiaba de sus carcajadas sin hacer ruido. Esbozaba una sonrisa sin dejar su labor como bibliotecaria temporal.

La casa estaba llena, en pisos superiores sentía la presencia de Logan, Ororo y el Profesor Xavier. No se atrevería a indagar en sus pláticas, creía en el respeto y usaba su don con responsabilidad.

Jean flotó, le faltaba un libro que ocupaba un sitio alto. Los chicos eran un desorden, en la cena, les diría que dejasen los libros en el carrito. No tenían que esperanzarse a que pusiera todo en su lugar. Le tomaba unos cuantos minutos, pero eran un equipo y había una tabla de tareas que obedecer.

Jean era un espectáculo. El cabello le ondeaba como si estuviera sumergida en agua y su sonrisa no perdía su coquetería. Cualquiera que la viera, la tomaría como la representación de un sueño divino.

—Jean, ¿Me ayudas con mi peinado?— Kitty le guiñó un ojo, mostrándole un peine y las coletas.

Jean Grey descendió, su melena reposó sobre sus hombros y las botas hicieron un ruido al tocar el suelo. A Scott le gustaba admirar su aterrizaje, no le molestaba mirar hacía arriba cuando Jean desplegaba su poder.

—Kitty, entra por la puerta. No es correcto que vayas por allí traspasando paredes. Puedes encontrar cosas aterradoras de Scott como le sucedió a Kurt— Jean tomó el peine y se mostró divertida.

Kitty se tapó la boca para no reírse. La curiosidad la mataba, pero ni Scott o Kurt se atrevían a hablar del tema.

—¡Lo sé, Jean! ¡Para mí es tan natural que se me olvida la diferencia entre pared y puerta!— Kitty le sonrió y ocupó asiento.

Jean no usó poderes, dejó que su tacto se ocupara del peinado. Cuando Kitty estuvo lista se fue admirar a una de las ventanas, sonriéndole a su reflejo. Desde que Kitty llegó a la mansión, tenía a una amiga para hacer cosas de chicas. Le gustaba peinarla y escoger ropa con ella. Ambas recolectaban momentos sin que sus mutaciones le causasen conflictos. Eran dos adolescentes que se adaptaban a vivir sin complicaciones.

Jean se le acercó y le pasó una hebra de cabello por detrás de la oreja. Se observaron. Kitty cerró la boca y elevó la mirada por la altura de su amiga.

—Eres muy bonita, Jean— Kitty se puso las manos sobre el pecho. Le latía muy fuerte el corazón; Lance no le provocaba tanto sentimiento.

Jean sonrió y se cruzó de brazos. Estaba segura de su belleza, pero era extraño recibir cumplidos de una chica. Era más... Real. —Gracias, también lo eres— le acarició una mejilla.

La risa de los chicos se perdió de repente. Scott le gritó a Kurt que no tocase su auto ¡Lo acaba de pulir! Rogue gritó que se detuvieran y por las voces revueltas de todos, era obvio que nadie le hizo caso. Gritos, risas, el chorro de la manguera empapando a alguien. Afuera era un desastre.

Kitty se estremeció, sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo, y por la confianza que se tenían, se atrevió a abrazar a Jean, recargándose en su pecho. Escuchó los latidos, sorprendiéndose que estuvieran a mil por hora como los propios.

Jean la abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndola por la espalda baja. Era una técnica de Scott, y le resultó excitante usarla con alguien que cupiera a la perfección en sus brazos.

—Cierra los ojos— Jean le susurró, poniéndole los dedos en los párpados.

Kitty , hizo lo que le pedían, aunque estuviera a punto de quedarse sin aire.

Jean le besó la punta de la nariz.

Kitty entreabrió los labios, enmarcando sus hoyuelos en confusión.

Jean se acercó a sus labios.

Las chicas se aturdieron con el aire tibio de sus alientos.

Kitty se perdió en el aroma del perfume ajeno.

Jean le acarició el cabello.

Kitty tragó aire y sintió un beso por parte de unos labios muy suaves.

No sólo intercambiaron roces al ir moviendo la boca. Conocieron el sabor de cada una: Jean, fresa; Kitty, cereza. Se llenaron de besos y frutas. Comprendieron que la mutación tiene mucho en común como la atracción: es de repente y para todos.

Un ruido las interrumpió y una niebla azulina cayó del techo, quebrando una de las mesas.

Las chicas se apartaron.

Jean golpeó a la aparición con los libros que recién ponía en sus estantes.

Kurt levantó las manos. Estaba mojado y agitado.

—¡Por Dios, chicas! ¡No le digan a Scott que estoy aquí! ¡Va a matarme!

Kitty se echó a reír por los nervios. Jean detuvo el ataque. Las chicas se tomaron de la mano, tan fuerte, que la sensación les duraría bastante tiempo.

FIN


End file.
